Little Wing
by WriterCN
Summary: OC James Patterson is a new student attending Hollywood Arts; mostly, for his ability to excel at guitar where he first meets Tori then the rest of the gang and finds the girl of his dreams, Cat. OC/Cat, Beck/Jade, Andre/Tori. 1st Story. R&R. Rated T
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming of Her

Synopsis: (OC) James Patterson is a new student to Hollywood Arts; at what would be Tori's second semester attending. James has been homeschooled most of his life but at H.A. he is attending, mostly, for his ability to excel at guitar, as he is the son of a famous late guitarist and is known to be the next guitar prodigy. He first meets Tori where through her meets the rest of the gang and finds the girl of his dreams and love of his life, Cat. _Named after Jimi Hendrix's "Little Wing" as I see it fits for Cat and how it seems like a romantic song, FORESHADOWING? _Cat/OC, Beck/Jade, Hints of Andre/Tori. Rated T for Language. This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you enjoy reading as I have written it, please review so I know to continue.** I own nothing of Victorious and I am not associated ****to Nickelodeon in any way.**

************************************

**

* * *

**

**LITTLE WING**

**CHAPTER 1: Dreaming of Her**

**_I ran as fast as I could down a long white narrow hallway until I reach a T-intersection. I looked to the left and recognized that I was in some sort of school. As I turned and look in the other direction I caught a glimpse of someone. I shouted out to the figure to wait but to no anvil as they walked straight through two open doors which quickly shut behind them. I ran again chasing after the form barging between the two closed doors where I was once again found myself to be in an another hallway. I caught the figure once more and run full sprint; as I got closer I could now make out the figure. It was human, female to be exact as; I drew closer I could see that she was wearing a flowing white dress, a nightgown of sorts and she had hair that was dark red. Not a natural red but that of velvet red which trailed behind her until she once again disappeared behind another pair of doors. I again plowed my shoulder into the door for it to blow open and reveal a gaping hole on the other side of the door. I tried my best to avoid falling in but as I was balancing myself I felt a pair of hands push me into the opening. As I plunged I twisted my body around to see the assailant and saw a familiar face, my mind raced, "Jen." As I fell down into the dark abyss she disappeared and the darkness consumed me as I continued to fall until I felt myself land on a floor, it wasn't a sudden stop but a graceful yield. I remained on my back until SHE walked in front of my sight right above my head. She parted her velvet almost cupcake-like red hair that was in front of her face that allowed me to now distinguish her facial features. She was beautiful, breathtaking a round face that came into a perfect jaw line. Her skin unblemished and faultless; her lips where full and her smile had a sparkle from her flawless pearly whites to finish a long list of her features her eyes where a brown that was memorizing. She spoke, her voice was bubbly and yet ever so sweet, "Don't worry I will help you." She walked around to help me up, her arm extended to help me up; as our hands touch I felt my pulse race faster then I have ever have experienced. When I stood I see the rest of her body; her height seemed to be about 5'1 and although the dress she wore was loose-fitting I was able to see that her figure was fit and proportioned to perfection with curves that would make Aphrodite herself jealous. I asked "Are you real?" Her hand slowly rose to my cheek and she simply replied, "Yes, and I will see you soon." I raised my hand to hers covering it, then a loud beeping came through and she vanish through the sound waves_.**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"What the..." I yelped as I quickly rose from my bed as my alarm clock kept ringing. My mind was racing, _that dream felt so really and that girl she seems too human to be a figment of a dream is she real and… Jen was there and Jen is real, yeah a real bict…_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I lifted my body from the bed to turn off my alarm. I reach my Pear Pod and turned it off. I went into the bathroom splashed water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror to catch my reflection. I was about 5'11 and fit but not someone that had muscles that showed I was just fit. I closed in to the mirror so I could meet my brown eyes and I simply spoke, "And so James Patterson begins his first day at Hollywood Arts, let alone school."

**CHAPTER 2: First Day at a New School Coming Soon**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day at a New School

**Author's Note:** Glad to have some followers so I am continuing the story. James is based slightly on me (about 10 to 5%) and the rest is from my mind. As for Cat's portrayal she is going to be half regular Cat and half Ariana Grande herself. Also a reviewer pointed out my OC has the same name as an author, well that is just coincidence; I put an explanation of his name on the review page. **I own nothing of Victorious and am not associated to Nickelodeon in any way.**

**

* * *

**

**LITTLE WING**

**Chapter 2: First Day at a New School**

I walked out of the bathroom and got dressed in my room. I put on a shirt that had a design of an acoustic guitar that faded into tribal lines then I slide into a pair of blue jeans then I threw my wallet, pear pod, cell phone, and keys into my pockets. I went to my mirror used my deodorant and cologne then got some hair wax in my hand then used it to style my hair to something that resemble the video game character Nathan Drake. I looked at my watch as I picked it up to see the time; I had about 45 minutes until school started. I walked to the kitchen and saw my mom making breakfast; she was finishing making grilled cheese and served it. As we both ate she once again wanted to make sure that I wanted to go to school.

"Are you sure about this"

"Mom you asked me for the 57th time, and yes I actually have been counting, I am absolutely sure. Hollywood Arts is the best place for me to go to and after all the years of homeschooling I just want to try and go to a school and have as close to normal of a life I can possibly have."

"Okay James, as long as you are happy"

"Thank you Mom,"

I raised one of the grilled cheese from the plate to my mouth and took a bite and as I chewed I heard.

"James are you really sure"

"58"

After finish my breakfast then dealing with my mom's 59th time asking if I was sure, I was able to go into the living room to retrieve my backpack I prepped the night before and lastly my Red Gibson Les Paul Custom that I was practicing with al week. As I placed it in to its case I looked up and saw my,,, my father's guitar, a true classic, a worn Fender Stratocaster with a black gloss and white pick guard. My father was a famous Guitarist, he was like the "Elvis" of the 80s; his music was a mix of The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, and AC/DC that had lyrics ranging from slow colorful pieces to full rock with messages, lastly his skill with a guitar was a mix between Jimi Hendrix and Eddie Van Halen. I didn't get to know him as much as I wanted to, not that I didn't see him I did. He would play with me and taught me chords, scales and my first guitar lick on his Strat but he died when I saw 6 in an unfortunate plane crash when he was going to fly home on a private jet. Looking at his guitar I made an oath.

"One day I will be like you, make you proud continue, the Patterson legacy"

Then I hung my head low, "As soon as I can write lyrics for my songs"

As I finished packing my guitar tuner, cables and extra picks in the built-in compartment I went to the garage and jumped into my fully restored 1970 Dodge Challenger with a red paint job with two black racing running over the top to finish it off. I opened the trunk to place my guitar and backpack then returned to the driver's seat. I was quickly interrupted by my mom giving me hug and wishing me luck. I went into the car and drove off to start my first day of school.

As I arrived I was completely overwhelmed, Hollywood wasn't like ordinary schools I looked at it was something special. Everywhere somebody was doing something impressive from dancing, to working on computers for films they made, even jamming out and it was to one of my father's classics. I parked got my stuff from the truck and walked in and went to administration. I was given a locker and my schedule my first class was acting class with Mr. Sikowitz. As I walked out of the office I bumped into someone.

"Oh My Gosh I am really sorry," I apologized with to a very attractive and seemingly nice caring girl.

"It's ok I wasn't looking where I was going, I can tend to be a little bit of a clutz," she said.

"Sorry though I'm new to school, and I mean literately new to school."

"Oh really I was new last year, not to school but I think you will be fine even though Hollywood Arts can be quite a unique school"

"Thanks, I'm James by the way," I spoke as I stuck out my hand,

"Well I'm Tori," she said as she shook my hand, "if you need any help just ask."

**Coming Soon Chapter 3: Tori, Classes, the Gang, and HER**


End file.
